This invention is a device which receives television-type images and processes them, in real-time, to display them on a screen of any known type and format.
In certain applications, it is valuable to be able to display images, received in the form of a standard television images, on a display device other than a cathode ray tube. This applies, for example, in avionics where there is an increasing trend to replace cathode ray tubes by screens consisting of a matrix of, for example, liquid crystals.
In this case, it is necessary to convert the format and, as far as possible, allow the image to be adapted or transformed in various ways (for example to obtain a zoom) in real time and without notable loss in the quality of the image. In this context, the term "real time" means that the time the device takes to process the image is sufficiently short not to introduce any significant delay in its display. This real-time aspect is, obviously, particularly important in applications where the data displayed affects the decision made by the operator, for example, in the case of avionics, the pilot's decision.